


Just Show Me Where You Want Me

by ladadadi



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn always does what he's told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Show Me Where You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> In short: [Nicole](http://leavemealoneniall.tumblr.com) is a horrible influence.
> 
> Perrie is using the [Veronica Harness](http://www.goodvibes.com/display_product.jhtml?id=15BM07). Title from Rihanna's ["Red Lipstick"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RMrJCbZQKo)

When Perrie steps out of the bathroom, Zayn swears he can feel his heart stop. She's gorgeous, Perrie is, hair curled round her shoulders and her eyelashes long and dark. He lets his eyes trail down her body, from her white neck to her pink nipples to the thick black cock jutting from her hips. She looks utterly composed even as she runs an idle hand over herself, watching him track the movement. 

Perrie's short enough that Zayn can sit back on his heels and still be eye level with her cock when she stands in front of him. She slides a hand into his hair round to the back of his head and pushes gently, almost a suggestion. Zayn knows it for the order it is, though, so he leans forward and takes her into his mouth. The toy tastes weird, like always, but it's worth it for the soft, encouraging sound Perrie makes. He takes her deeper for a moment, then pulls back to tongue at the head. She's got two fingers on her nipple when he glances up at her through his eyelashes, and he can't help the sound he makes when she bites her lip, teeth stark against her red lipstick.

"Touch me," Perrie orders, the first thing she's said since this started, and when Zayn slides his hand up the back of her thigh to rub his thumb over her cunt, he finds her slick and ready. He pushes a finger into her, then another, and nearly chokes when her hips buck forward. She doesn't apologize, though, just fists her hands in his hair to keep him still as she thrusts. Zayn squeezes his eyes shut against the tears that spring forward when she hits the back of his throat, but he doesn't stop the movement of his fingers into her. Perrie's moaning now, the muscles of her stomach taut, so Zayn fucks her harder, adds a third finger and curls them a little, searching.

Perrie curls over until her stomach is pressing to Zayn's forehead and comes with a gasp, hips rolling in jerky little thrusts. He stays with her, free hand caressing her thigh, and almost before he can get his fingers out she's shoving at the harness. She tosses it aside when she finally gets it off and drops down into his lap. Zayn hisses through his teeth when she reaches down and slides his cock into her—he'd been so caught up in her that he'd nearly forgotten how hard he was. She's hot and wet and so tight around him, still trembling from her orgasm, and rides him with her nails digging into his neck and his arms around her back, pressing her to his chest. Zayn would be embarrassed about how quickly he comes, but Perrie moans his name when he bites down on her shoulder and rocks her hips into him so he can't quite bring himself to give a fuck. 

It's a long few minutes before they separate. Zayn winces when his knee pops as he stands, and Perrie frowns. "You alright?"

"Yeah, s'just uncomfortable. Dunno how girls do that all the time."

Perrie laughs and leans up to kiss the edge of his jaw. "Yeah, well, payback's a bitch." Zayn lifts her onto the bed and goes to clean things up, but Perrie stops him with a hand on his wrist. "Stop being responsible and come cuddle with me," she orders.

Zayn always does what he's told.


End file.
